Future Videl
Future Videl (未来の ビーデル, Mirai no 'Bīderu), ''is is the alternate timeline counterpart of Videl that appears in the timeline in which Future Gohan, Future Jimmy, Future Kayla and Future Trunks lives. Future Videl is showcased as a twenty-three-year-old woman who's the same age as Gohan and is younger sister of Future Jimmy and become love interest of Future Gohan who's first appears on the TV special movie ''Dragon Ball Z: History of Trunks. |Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = July 14, Age 757|Date of death = Age 780|Height = 5'2" (157 cm)|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg)|Address = Satan House|Occupation = Martial Artist|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Future Mr. Satan (Father) Miguel (Mother) Future Jimmy (Older Brother) Future Gohan (Love Interest) Future Kayla (Close friend) Future Trunks (Close friend)}} Appearance Future Videl is a beautifully attractive woman of a very slim figure build and average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique like her main timeline counterpart and with long black hair kept in pigtails that lay on her shoulders. In alternate timeline, she's tough girl style, because she's much stronger than her child self and teenage self in the main timeline, and a few years older, around 23 years old as she's the same age as Gohan. Future Videl has blue eyes and long black hair in two ponytails with gold hair clips wore from her late mother, Miguel. Her main outfit is green tight tank top, black jacket, black capris, black fingerless gloves and black boots. Personality Future Videl has the same experience as her younger counterpart, training hard and being a great fighter like Gohan. She's felting the way of how the battle worn, fatigued and injured Gohan finds comfort in the one he loves as she's loved him in a person than just not a fighter. Future Videl's personality in this alternate timeline to survival after the Z Fighters and the Dragon Balls gone in May 12 of Age 767 by is more or less the same, but it is shown she is more brave than her counterparts, standing up to the Androids despite their enormous power, showing she has a do-or-die personality. Her father still sees her as his "little angel", but in the face of danger she shows much more courage than him. Biography Dragon Ball Z Earth's Final Hope In thirteen years later, Hercule probably challenged the androids in one battle and was killed at the end with her older brother Jimmy, then Videl probably challenged them to avenge her father and older brother after Kayla was passed away from two days ago, when she's sacrificed herself to protect Future Trunks, Future Jimmy and Future Gohan from the evil Future Android 17 and Android 18 and she got killed as well. Power '''Manga and Anime Future Videl is the strongest fighters in the world, having a power level of 750.000 and later 1.500.000, as stated by her, this is all thanks to Gohan. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - Trivia * Future Videl never meet Future Gohan and have a daughter Pan. * She's never meet Gohan's younger brother Goten. * Future Videl fights to the end by Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 before her death along with her older brother and father. Gallery wr0wW0Y1.jpeg|Future Videl miraividel_by_sam_ely_ember-d7vc2jy-1.jpg|Future Videl's full appearance in TV special Dragon Ball Z: History of Trunks character_concept___future_videl__lineart__by_misskisa-d67k95v.jpg|Future Videl's character design concept character_concept___future_videl__lineart__by_-1.jpg character_concept___future_videl__lineart__by_-2.jpg character_concept___future_videl__lineart__by_-3.jpg|Future Videl and Future Gohan character_concept___future_videl__lineart__by_-4.jpg hopeless___mirai_videl_by_bella_colombo-d7dvy93-1.jpg tastes_like_rain_by_misskisa-d686uk5.jpg mirai_videl_cover_by_aelitaangels-1.jpg mirai_videl_cover_by_aelitaangels-2.jpg you_idiot____by_misskisa-d67wqqa.jpg PvPuzwzz_400x400.jpg Future Videl.png|Future Videl fights Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 before her death Dragon_Ball_Multiverse(Hercule-Disguise)_Mourn-1.jpg|Future Videl's death along with her older brother and father Future Gohan_and_Future Videl.jpg|Future Gohan saves Future Videl from the Androids training_break__by_carol6512-dc9bdh4-1.png Wr0wW0Y1.png Dbz the devil by sam ely ember d7vc2jy-pre.png D2nvbkl-7d55dfbc-299b-43df-b6e9-6b47a42c1ca7.png Future Kayla and Future Jimmy.png Dragon Ball Multiverse(Hercule-Disguise) Mourn-1.png Dragon ball commission videl comforting goha-1.png Videl comforting Gohan as-preteens-10.jpg Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artist Category:Future Characters Category:Film characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Filler characters Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Trunks' Friends Category:Swordsmen Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support